Missions Together
by BookBeauty131
Summary: It all starts in the summer after Junior year, where it went wrong. This story takes us through the Senior year of Cammie and the gang. Missions, romance, and friendships, they are always there for each other. Better than summary. Please give it a try! Zammie!
1. Road Trip

**Hey guys! SO this is my first story (on fan fiction)and I hope y'all enjoy! This chapter is kinda starting everything out, so please read on! Just FIY 90% of this story is in Cammie's POV. But you will see if it is in somebody else's POV. FIY 2.0 I pre-wrote this story so there are a lot of chapters when I posted it. PLEASE REVIEW!3 **

**Cam POV**

"Come on Cam, let's go!" Bex yelled from the front door. A duffle bag slung over her shoulder. "Everyone else is already in the van!"

"I'm coming, jeez!" I called back. I ran with my bag as fast as I could down the front steps of the Gallagher mansion without toppling over. Bex got in the back of the van and I jumped in the passenger seat. Zach was sitting next to me behind the wheel. He always drove when we ever left the mansion. Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey, and another one of Zach's friends, - who Macey instantly took a liking to - Noah, sat in the back. Everybody was anxious and excited. All eight of us were staying in one of Jonas' houses, which was currently not being lived in, on the coast of South Carolina (he came from a _very_ wealthy family). We had decided to spend our summer before Senior year in an extra fun way.

"You guys ready to rock and roll?!" Zach called. There were a series of hoots and hollers as his response. "Okay, let's get going then!"

It was about an eight and a half hour drive, and Zach held my hand for most of it. Liz insisted that we play some games so we weren't bored out of our minds. ISpy didn't last very long because Grant apparently saw something that was non-existent and refused to tell us what it was, so we all quit after about an hour. We played other games but none really ended well. Macey fell asleep, and Bex noticed that she was holding Noah's hand, who was sitting next to her.

"Looks like we got another couple to join the club. It was only a matter of time before it happened." Jonas exclaimed, we were all laughing but still Macey didn't wake up.

"Yah. And to think that it all started with Zach and Cammie." Liz said. I smiled at Zach, blushing, and he squeezed my hand and grinned back at me. God, I love that grin. I couldn't wait to get there, and we could have some time alone. Me and my roommates had talked about how excited we were to have time with our guys. We could all tell that there was something going on between Macey and Noah, even though she didn't say anything. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by the van halted to a stop. Zach's arm shot out in front of me so I did't shoot out the windshield like a bullet. Everyone jolted forward and I heard the girls scream. Zach honked the horn at the idiot driver in front of us.

"Sorry! Sorry about that guys. Everybody okay?" He asked. I looked back to find Liz practically in Jonas' lap, Bex in Grant's arms, and Macey in Noah's grasp. Zach looked at me with concern in his eyes, "you okay?"

"Yah, I'm fine." I responded. And we were off again.

When we finally reached the house, we were in awe at the sight. It was a huge house. A mansion, and it was right on the beach. We all jumped out of the car, gathered our luggage, and rushed inside. Inside it was beautiful. It had stained glass windows and there were gorgeous pictures on the walls. It was all beach-y themed inside so the walls were a pretty blues and sand colors. There were nine bedroom total, so we each had our own. Girls on the third floor, boys on the second. My room was the yellow one, and almost _everything_ was yellow. I plopped my bag down on the bed and unpacked. I then stared out the window at the astonishing view. I could see the waves crashing below me, and I could hear them too. It was one of the most amazing sounds I have ever heard before. It seemed like I could see the whole ocean from there. I felt strong arms rap around my waist and a head sat on my shoulder. I could feel Zach's breath tickle my neck as we stood in silence for a moment.

Finally, he broke the silence, "this is going to be a fun two weeks, Gallagher Girl."

I chuckled. "Yes, yes it will be. We can have campfires, and swim at the beach, and sleep on the sand. And do whatever the heck we want." I said. Zack nodded and turned me so we were facing each other.

"And we can drive into town that's not to far from here and go have a date night."

"Sounds like a plan." I said, smiling like an idiot. Then Zach leaned down to kiss me. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I draped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. We were kissing for the whole ocean to see. After about four minutes, we broke apart, breathing heavily. Zack kissed my neck a couple times before saying,

"Well, let me go finish unpacking so we can head down to the beach. Get the stuff ready?"

I nodded. "Yah, but hurry. The suns going down."

"Then we'll go night swimming." Zach said, smirking. I chuckled. He kissed me forehead and let me go. I watched him as he started out of the room. "Oh, and Cammie…"

"Yeah?"

"My room's just down stairs, don't be afraid to come visit me." He announced with a mischievous look on his face.

I laughed. "Okay. Good to know." Then he walked out of the room. I nearly fainted. He was just so, oh whats the word, _hot_. So amazingly amazing. And most importantly, so _mine_. And I knew at that moment, these were going to be some of the best weeks ever.

Zach and I had been at the beach for an hour or two. The sun was setting. We were swimming where we couldn't touch when I felt something grab my ankle. At first I panicked. I gave a playful shriek when Zach's head popped up. I splashed him with the salt water.

"Don't do that! You freaked me out!" I shouted, throwing a clump of seaweed at him.

"Aww. I'm sorry, babe. I was just playin' around." Zach responded. Putting on a childish innocent face, which doesn't really work too well on him.

"Yah, well, you can play around without having your nose broken by a ticked off teenage girl-slash-spy." I said, laughing.

"Okay. I learned my lesson." He said, smiling at me. I heard shouting coming from the beach and I turned to see the rest of the crew barreling into the waves. Zach and I swam in a bit so we could meet them.

"Chicken fight!" Bex yelled. "You, me, Grant, and Zach. I challenge you." She said in a dramatic voice, pointing at me.

"I except your challenge." I called back in an equally-dramatic voice. I climbed onto Zach's shoulders. "You're on, Rebecca!" Well, saying that just ticker her off so I knew I was in for it now. Grant and Zach ran forward and I grabbed Bex's arms when I could reach her. She twisted her arm in a way that I lost my grip on her and she grabbed my shoulder in an attempt of shoving me off. But I turned my chest the other way. Then she slugged me in the arm. Yes, actually hit me. I wanted to finish her off. I gave a punch to her gut and grabbed her shoulder…but she was too quick. Bex spun around and shoved me as hard as she could. I toppled off Zach and into the water. That is a chicken fight spy style. Everybody was cheering for Bex.

"Yah Bex!" Liz shouted. Macey gave her a high five and so did Jonas and Noah.

"That's my boy!" Bex said to Grant. Then she gave him a victory kiss, which made everybody yell louder. We all laughed and laughed.

"Next time, Baxter. Rematch. This week. You won't be laughing anymore." I said with an evil expression. Bex smiled.

"We will have to see about that." She replied. We all swam for a little longer. The sun was just about down when we decided to call it quits. We were all so tired from the long day of traveling. And we wanted to be rested for the day full of fun tomorrow. As we were walking back to the house, I stopped to admire the beautiful sunset. Zach stopped with me and grabbed both of my hands.

"Hey, sorry about losing earlier. I should have kicked him in the shins." He said. That made me laugh.

"No, don't worry about it. I pulled a bad move. We'll get 'em next time." I said. He chuckled. "It's so gorgeous." I exclaimed in awe, looking back at the orange and purple sky. The colors looked like they had been spilled all over. Like God accidentally knocked over a bunch of paint cans in almost every color imaginable. It was amazing, reflecting off the water like it did.

"Yah." Zach caught my eyes, "reminds me of someone I know." I smiled and looked down at the ground. Fairly aware that my cheeks were to the color of fire truck red. He took a step forward, almost completely closing the gap between us. "Cam?"

"Yah?" His look made me question what he was about to say. His eyes bore so far into mine it was almost scary.

"I wanted to find the perfect moment to say this, but I can't keep waiting any longer. And this moment seems pretty perfect." Zach said with shakiness. I realized I have almost never, ever seen him look nervous. But right then, I have almost never, ever seen anyone look so nervous in my life. Zach's smile was gone, and he kept fingering my hands. But he never took his eyes off me. "I love you, Cammie." I Just stood there like an idiot for a few seconds, just staring at him. I could't really think. Had I just imagined what he said? Was I so excited about our trip I was becoming delusional? In the middle of my silent freak-out inside my head, it occurred to me that he was expecting me to say something. When I opened my mouth, nothing came out. So I went for plan B. I completely closed the space that divided us. I smashed my lips into Zach's with such force he took a step backward. He reached up and cupped my face in his hands, and my hands were on his muscular upper arms. I broke away for just a second.

"I love you too, Zach." I expressed, looking into his eyes. I meant it more than almost anything I have ever said. Zach let go of my face and squeezed my waist, kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed with such an intensity, such a longing, such a need for each other. Like if we didn't make the best of that very moment, the whole world would end. It was the kind of kiss where everything around seemed to melt away. It was a kiss that two people who loved each other share. I could't help smiling, and Zach must have felt it, because he was smiling too. He tilted his head the other direction to get in closer. Zach clutched me harder and picked me up so my feet were dangling in the air. Then he spun me around a couple times, never stopping kissing me. I was laughing while still kissing him. Zach stopped and and put me back down on the ground. I broke away and turned when I heard a bunch of clicking noises. I was stunned to see Macey with her super-duper expensive camera up to her eye.

"It was a good camera moment." She said, shrugging. Macey turned and ran back to the house. I saw her meet Bex in the middle of the path and show her the pictures. Bex looked up and smiled at me. I waved her to go away, blushing and smiling back. I turned back to Zach. He was smiling that smile that makes my brain shut off.

"Should we go back? Or can we continue this juncture?" He said, smirking.

"Continue." I replied. I kissed him again. Softer than our full on make out session that occurred a few minuted earlier. I pulled away and lay down on the spongey sand. Zach lay down next to me and bundled me into his arms. The sun had set all the way now, and we gazed up at the sky that was almost fully dark, the first stars had appeared. I put my hand on Zach's chest and I could feel his heart beat. He gently kissed the top of my head.

After the sky had turned an exquisite shade of black and blue, I started to doze off. Just before I was asleep, I heard Zach whisper into my ear, "goodnight, Gallagher Girl." He kissed me one last time.

"Goodnight." I mumbled. Then I gave in to sleep. I felt safest in Zach's arms, and I could not imagine any other place I would rather be at that moment.


	2. Singing With My Heart

**Chapter TWO! I hope you guys like this chapter, I thought it was sweet in the beginning:)PLEASE REVIEW!;)**

Less than 24 hours later, all of us were in a karaoke bar in the town about 10 miles away from our beach house. Nobody was surprised when Bex sounded _angelic_ when it was her turn. Even the guys did some kinda-sorta singing. My stomach hurt from so much laughing. Zach whispered in my ear, "guy in the green shirt and blue jeans over there has been looking at you for over an hour. Do I need to knock some teeth out this evening?" I chuckled.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary." I looked over to see Noah and Macey making out. "Go get a room!" I yelled at them. Everybody looked over and started laughing some more.

"Hey, Cam! You are the only one who hasn't gone yet!" Bex said. I froze. I was very aware that I was the only one who hadn't gone yet. In fact, I had been avoiding going all night. Zach must have picked up on that, because he was smiling at me.

"Yah, Cam…you _have_ to go. It's not optional." Macey said, looking up from mid kiss, with a mischievous drip to her voice.

"You know guys, it's getting late a-" I started, but Grant cut me off.

"It's only 9:30, cummon' it's fun!"

"Fine." I grunted.

"Oooh! I get to pick the song!" Liz squealed with delight, and I winced with fear. I knew they were going to pick a song that would not be fun for me, but fun for them. Probably a really, really slow or really, really fast song. One that I would make a fool of myself with. After about 5 painful minutes, Bex and Liz had finally decided on a song. "Okay got it!" They whispered to the guy at the bar. He nodded and programmed the machine. I was terrified to look up. When I did, I saw _If I ain't got you_ by Alicia Keys. Okay, so it could have been a lot worse. And I actually really like that song.

I walked with shaky knees up onto the small stage. I looked out to see my friends at the table. There were barely any people there. I heard the music start and every other sound disappeared. I saw the screen but didn't really need it. I knew all of the words anyway. It was my time to start singing and I forced the words from my lips.

_Some people live for the fortune_

_Some people live just for the fame_

_Some people live for the power, yeah_

_Some people live just to play the game_

_Some people think_

_That the physical things_

_Define what's within_

_And I've been there before_

_That life's a bore_

_So full of the superficial_

I saw everybody staring at me. It was basically the opposite of the chameleon I usually am. I almost melted from all the eyes on me. But I had to keep going. I couldn't lose a chicken fight against Bex _and_ be _called_ a chicken for backing out of singing. I pushed out the next verse.

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If I ain't you, baby_

_If I ain't got you, baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, yeah_

Everybody's jaws dropped open. What? What is it? I couldn't really hear my own voice, just muffled noise. Could I really be that bad?

_Some people search for a fountain_

_Promises forever young_

_Some people need three dozen roses_

_And that's the only way to prove you love them_

_And in a world on a silver platter_

_And wondering what it means_

_No one to share but no one who truly cares for me_

Liz, and a few others were smiling huge smiles. Everybody in the entire place was looking at me with shocked eyes. Zach was just staring at me, dumbfounded, with a tiny grin across his face. Could I really be that awful? I mean I have never officially sang before, but really?

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you, baby_

_If I ain't got you, baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, you, you_

By this time, the lyrics were slipping off my toung with ease. I still hadn't even once looked at the screen. And I was less shaky and nervous once I got in the "groove". I wasn't really even thinking anymore by the time I realized the song was almost over.

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you, baby_

_If I ain't got you, baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, yeah_

I looked at Zach, who was gazing deep into me eyes. I was full on singing with almost everything I had when the last verse came.

_If I ain't got you with me, baby oh_

_Said nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing_

_I ain't got you with me, baby_

I finished hard, and the music stopped. I just stood there for a minutes like a moron. There was complete silence at first. Nobody moved. Then all of a sudden, everyone was applauding very, very loudly. There were a series of hoots and hollers. I heard my name being called from our table. Everybody stood up, and I couldn't helpsmiling.

I ran off the stage and to the table. Everybody was patting me on the back.

"Cammie! That was amazing!" Jonas said.

"Yah! It was even better than Bex's performance! No offense, Bex." Macey exclaimed.

"None taken, it's totally true!" Bex screemed, with big eyes. Everybody nodded. I turned to Zach, who was behind me.

"Well? Whataya think?" I said, grinning. He just smiled and said,

"I'm speechless." And then he pulled me into him. I was smiling through our kiss. My hands were on his strong arms, and his on my waist. After a handful of minutes, I heard Noah.

"Okay, guys. You can swap spit later." I pulled away and stood observing Zach for a few seconds. Zach pulled me up onto his lap on his barstool and wrapped his arms around my waist.

We were there for about an hour longer. All singing and laughing a bunch more. We were exhausted so we decided to head on back to the house. Everybody was _still_ talking about my apparently marvelous song. By that time, my cheeks were permanently red form blushing.

As we pulled up to the house, a thought came to my mind. _Hey, maybe if I wasn't a spy, I could have taken up singing._

A few days later, the crew and I went into town. All us girls were shopping at the cute little souvenir stores. Jonas had already spent a lot of money on Liz. After we were all tired of walking around with our bags of merchandise, it was decided that we would eat at a restaurant that apparently was good, because it was packed. After we got a booth, we all ordered. The food was amazing. After my third virgin pina colada, I really had to use the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." I said, getting up and walking to the restrooms.

There was a man in a suit standing near the doors. Just as I was about to open the door to the ladies' room, the man pulled me by my arm into the corner, where we were practically invisible. He had a gun shoved into my gut. I was about to make a move when I realized there was another guy with a gun pointed at me. I was starting to panic. What was going on? Who were these people?

"Good evening, Cameron Morgan." The first man said with a creepy and evil expression. And how the heck do they know my name? Then I remembered, _oh yeah, everybody knows my name now._

"Who are you?" I said. I tried to look as calm and collected as I could muster. I didn't even look back to my friends…I knew they couldn't see me and didn't even know I was in this situation.

"That's not important. Right now, what's important is that you come with us. And don't put up any kind of a fight." The man responded, looking even more evil. "Because trust me, I am not afraid to use this gun to hurt you." I couldn't think of anything to do. I believed him 100% that he would hurt me. I couldn't knock the gun out of his hands-which was my original plan-because there was the other guy that would shoot me. I couldn't scream, that would just be a stupid decision. I couldn't punch him either…so that left me with following them and making my move at a time where they were more vulnerable.

I walked out the back door without anybody noticing, with the two men. They had handcuffed me, gagged me, and still had the gun in my side. They led me to a black limousine and shoved me in the back. Both man got in the back with me, and the driver sped away. I was terrified, to tell you the truth. I hoped with everything I had that my friends were okay and I would get out of this, whatever it was. I couldn't show any weakness, so I just stared forward at the seat in front of me. I did catch a couple glances at the street as we were driving I watched as the lights got darker, and the road almost became completely black. I had no idea where I was and where I was going. I just hoped I would see the people I loved most again. I hoped I would see Zach again. I knew I wouldn't-and couldn't-sleep on the car ride. So I just thought about how I could get out of this mess.


	3. Lost Girlfirend

**So this is a SUPER SHORT and random chapter, but I thought it was kinda needed. Hope you LIKE!**

**Zach**** POV**

We were all laughing at this hilarious joke the Grant had told when I realized how long Cammie had been gone. I looked around and didn't see her anywhere in the restaurant.

"Guys, is it just me or has Cammie been gone a long time?" I asked them. Making them all turn and look around the crowded tables and people.

"I'll go check the bathroom. Be right back." Bex walked away. She returned after a few minutes with no Cam. "She's not in there. I don't know where else she would be. Unless she left the restaurant completely." Bex exclaimed. I was now starting to get concerned, and horrible possibilities started running through my head.

"Uh-oh." I heard Liz mutter.

"Okay Macey, you and Noah go take the back of the place. Grant, you and Bex go check out front. Liz, you go check the _entire_ restaurant. Jonas and I will go out to the car and look around there." I said. Everybody could see how I was starting to panic. And I was, truthfully.

After 30 minutes of checking around the car and parking lot, we still could't find Cammie. So Jonas and I walked back to the restaurant to meet back up with the rest of the group. None of them had found her, but Noah had found the hat she had been wearing at the back door. That put me over the edge. I sat on the curb and ran my fingers through my hair. Bex sat down next to me.

"We'll find her. We always do." She said. Liz was crying and Macey was trying to calm her down. Why did this have to happen? Why does this almost _always_ happen? God, I tell her I love her, and then a few days later she disappears. Is she trying to tell me something?

After 5 more hours of looking, we couldn't find Cam anywhere. We checked the whole town and still, she was nowhere. We all got in the van and silently, I drove us back to the beach house. Once we got back, we all went inside and separated into rooms. I knew I would't sleep a second, I was pretty sure no one else would either. I went to go sit on the beach. I felt the sand under me as I sat there, all alone. The waves sounded peaceful. The same waves we were swimming in not 24 hours ago. I let a couple tears slide down my face. I couldn't believe Cammie wasn't there, with me. I hoped she was okay, and wanted more than anything to know where she was. Cam was strong, she could get out of almost every situation. But I was going to find her. Wherever Cammie was, and I would't stop until I did.


	4. I Don't Know What You're Talking About

**Hello! So I don't know why, but I enjoy this chapter. Hope you do too! PLEASE REVIEW!:)3**

**Cam POV**

I was tired, exhausted actually. I sat in the corner of my tiny cell, which was about the size of a queen bed. There were shackles around my wrists and ankles. My face and other parts of me were bruised and I was in pain. I had been in this place for five days, and it was not getting any better. For not the first time, I felt like crying.

I turned to the door of my cell when it opened. A large and burly man slid a plate with unidentifiable content on it. I was fed the exact same thing everyday twice a day, and I still didn't know what I was eating. I poked at the mush with my plastic fork. I was hungry, so my only option was to eat it or starve. But the more I thought about it, dying was not such a bad option at the time. _Please, please come soon. Somebody…anybody, take me away from here. _I thought. _Zach, Bex, mom, anybody. _

When I had finished half of my food and reached the point where I couldn't eat anymore without vomiting, I tried to fall asleep. Just as I was about to give into blackness, the door swung open again. This time four strong men came into me cell and pulled me up off the ground. The shoved me down the hallway and into a room that had a single chair in it. _Oh no, not again_. I had been in this room a couple times already, thats where my bruises and cuts had come from. The men shoved me into the chair in the middle of the floor and locked me into it. There were a total of thirteen locks they used, and on another occasion, I could have unlocked probably all of them. But I barely had the strength to walk, so I would have to sit tight in the uncomfortable chair. A new man, who was smaller then the ones standing behind me, in a very nice and expensive suit paced in front of me. He looked evil and frustrated.

"The flash drive, where is it!?" He yelled at me.

"I've told you a million times, I don't know what flash drive your talking about!" I screamed back, which was a mistake. In a few quick steps, the man had crossed the room and was inches away from me. He lifted his hand and…_smack!_ My face burned from the hard slap. I felt the tears coming up again, but I shut them down hard.

"Your father, Mathew Morgan, had a flash drive that held very, very precious information. And we know you know where it is." The man stared at me with a terrifying expressing when I realized the knife in his front pocket on his left side. "And even if you don't, since you are his daughter, and fathers usually tell their daughters things. We could get you to find it for us." He was grinning now.

"He never told me about any flash drive. And I have no idea where it could be." I said, my voice breaking in the middle of the sentence. Every word hurt my throat.

"Well, that's a problem we can't deal with, isn't it." I felt a slice across my right arm. I gasped when I saw my blood and felt the sting. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Sweetheart, I have a number of people I can contact right now who can hurt everybody you have ever loved. And trust me, I'm not afraid to call them up. I'm also not afraid to hurt you." He stated, "I will get the information I want one way or another. I can promise you that." The man turned to the guards, "now take her back to her cell, I have a meeting in ten minutes."

The guards unlocked me and plucked me from the chair. They then thrusted me back into me cell, leaving me with my arm that still was bleeding. I placed my opposite hand on my cut to try to stop it from gushing blood. I put my other hand up to my swollen face. It was puffy and red, and still stung like a son of a gun. I looked down at my finger. Zach had bought me a beautiful ring at one of the souvenir shops in the little town. I loved it. It had a little blue stone in the middle, and fit my pointer finger perfectly. They had taken all my other jewelry-which I had just gone shopping and was actually dressed really nice for dinner-and my clothes as well. They forced me to where an orange jumpsuit like in prison (wait, I _was_ in prison). But I had managed to hide the ring and wore it when I was in my cell alone. It gave me hope, that someone-possibly Zach-would come for me.

Thinking of my friends and family made my heart feel like dying. I prayed that the people who had me, who I still don't know, hadn't gotten them at all. I hoped they didn't think I ran away again. I couldn't live with myself it I had brought these people to where we had been staying. If they had followed me. I felt the tears soak my eyes, but this time, I let them fall. And after a little while, they just kept coming. I sat in the corner of my depressing cell and cried my eyes out. I cried because I missed everybody and had only had a handful of days to truly love Zach. I cried because I knew this was my fault. I cried because I was in so much pain. And I cried because I really _didn't_ know what flash drive the were freakin' talking about.


	5. I Will Find Her

**Another ultra short chapter from Zach's POV. But I mean short chapters can be kinda nice sometimes3 This chapter is kinda boring too, sorry about that.**

**Zach POV**

My world was ending. It had been three weeks and 5 days and we still had no idea where Cammie was. She could be anywhere on the planet. Cam's mother had sent out numerous search parties. But everyone knew it wouldn't do any good. Any body who took Cammie, wouldn't be sloppy at all. I thought about her every second of every hour of everyday. I never stopped thinking about her. Everything she has been through, every loss she has had to put up with, and she is the strongest person I know. Why did it have to happen to her? Out of every single girl in the world…and I had to fall in love with the one that either runs away, or gets kidnapped. Can't the world just leave us alone for like…a second? No, because that would make life easy. And apparently, easy is boring.

Every night before I try to fall asleep-which almost never happens-I think of her beautiful face. Her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, her lips. Oh those lips. I wish more than anything that Cammie was here right now so I could kiss her. So I could hold her, and never want to let go. And if I had it my way, I never would.

Cam brought out the good in me. She was the only reason I was not like my mother. She was the reason I was still sane. It was all thanks to her that I was not the killer I was raised to be. Sometimes, when I just wanted to give up completely, she was always there to remind me about all the things I love in life. All the good things. And I hoped I did the same for Cammie. I knew she could almost never love me as much as I love her, but I hoped she loved me just enough to never give up. To know that no matter what, as long as we are together, we can take on anything. But right then, we weren't together, and I was about to snap. And to keep from breaking down entirely, I just had to keep thinking how she's out there, and I had to find her.

I looked out the window. We had all gone back to the Gallagher Academy campus, and were being watched almost every second. Which was _very_ annoying. Miss Morgan said she didn't want anyone of us running away on some insane, stupid, and life threatening mission that we could't handle. So she said we would stay there for a majority of the summer and for the upcoming semester. I remembered all the times Cammie and I sat in the exact spot I was sitting in at that moment. It made my heart shrivel up and die.

I thought of all the times we were together. I could remember all of them. From the elevator in D.C., to five seconds before she was gone. The first time I kissed her hurt the most. I remember it like it was yesterday. How I dipped her in front of everybody. How surprised she was, but how she didn't resist at all. I knew as I watched the academy fade into the distance that day that I would see her again. And look what we are to each other now. When I saw Cam in D.C., I never thought I would love her. But I do now. That's all that matters. And that, my friends, is why I'd find her.


	6. Torture

**Sup people? IDK why but I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you have fun reading it!**

**Cam** **POV**

I was in a darker room now, they had moved me farther underground. My guess was that they heard that people were looking for me, and had to keep me even more of a secret. At least I hoped that people were looking for me. Were they just leaving me here? Do they think I ran away and expect me to come back? Are they sick of chasing me all around? No! No, I couldn't think like that. That is what will break me faster. Of course they would look for me, right? I mean, there's my mom, and Bex, and Zach. At least one of them will think I'm worth saving. I'm so stupid. Why did I run away a year ago? We did get some answers, but everybody I love lost trust in me. Was that worth it? Maybe, I guess I would have a ton of time to answer that question in this dark whole.

It had been about a 7 weeks since the night I was taken. And frankly, I had not gotten any closer to escaping. Actually, it had just gotten worse. I was always by myself in my cell. And trust me, there was no way I was getting out of there in the state I was in. So basically, I was a damsel in distress and was relying on other people to save me. Which didn't really work with me.

I was starting to second guess if I could take this much longer. I was asked about the flash drive again, and still had no idea what they were talking about. My old bruises were heeling, but new ones were forming. My right eye was closed shut from the swelling. I had been slugged the other day, and now had a black eye. Isn't my life amazing at the moment? I was still served the same disgusting mush twice a day. But now, it was practically thrown at me. Kids, see what you get for misbehaving? I bet your parents don't give you black eyes and throw food at you.

I heard the door to my cell open and I turned from my established corner. Instead of the very heavily muscular men, and petite women with a very large gun came in. She nudged me with her foot like a dog.

"Get up! Up! Out!" She screamed at me. I quickly jumped up and with the gun in my side, I slowly walked wherever the women was leading me. Nobody ever told their names around here, so I didn't know who any of these people were.

The lady pushed me into another dark room and shoved me into a very uncomfortable chair that I was strapped into. I saw a white sheet in the wall in front of me. Suddenly, a picture appeared from a projector hanging from the ceiling. I stopped breathing. It was a picture of Liz. Elizabeth Sutton was smiling, with an adorable hair cut and books in her arms. I sat in silence for a few moments with my jaw hanging open. I suddenly realized what this was. This was torture. The women cleared her throat.

"You know who this is, don't you." She said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. So I didn't answer. The lady spoke again, "you and your friends call her 'Liz', and you have known her since seventh grade." I still didn't speak. We both knew I didn't need to, the women had more information than I knew. She let me take in the picture some more, and then changed the slide.

The next picture was one of Macey. She was laughing at something. She was wearing her favorite little leather skirt with a crop top. I could see a drug store in back of her. It was taken in town right out side of the Gallagher Academy.

"This ones name is Macey, the presidents daughter. She's the newest girl of your little group. But she caught up to you fast didn't she?" The women smiled. After a few moments, the slide switched again.

This one, of course, was of Bex. Beautiful Bex. She was smiling, her hair blowing in back of her from the wind. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress. This was also taken in town, but she was with Grant.

"And This is Rebecca, or 'Bex', and Grant." She said, "Bex is your best friend in the world. And Grant is her boyfriend and your friend." The first three made me want to cry. This picture sat longer than the others.

The women finally changed the picture to a picture of Josh and Noah together. I didn't know where it was taken, but they were both in Blackthorne uniforms.

"And this is Joshua and Noah. Both mean something very important to Elizabeth and Macey, but also are your friends." This picture wasn't up for very long. But I was dreading the next one. There was only one left. And I knew it would hurt some of the worst.

When the slide switched, I winced at the first glance. I stared at Zach, hand in his pockets. He was grinning, and I almost started balling right then and there. It hurt just as much as my best friends' pictures, maybe even a tad more. When the women spoke this time, evil poured in her voice.

"And this picture, is of the one you really love. This is Zachary Goode, the boy of your dreams." She chuckled at that. And if I could have, I would have knocked the lights out of her right then and there. I was even more enraged when the picture changed again. There was Zach again, but he was holding me, kissing me. We were on the roof of the Gallagher Academy mansion. I was sitting in is lap, with my arms thrown around his neck. He was squeezing my waist. It was a beautiful picture, and meant more than words. But at that time, it seemed more like a death hole. The women didn't say anything at that picture, she didn't need to. The projector was shut off and the the lights came on and the room was a blinding white. I felt a tear slide down my face. But I only let one fall. I had to stay strong. I couldn't let them get to me.

"As you probably already know, these are all people we can hurt and also eliminate very easily. And if you do not cooperate, like you have not been, we will not be afraid to go to those measures." She said wickedly.

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "I have told you a million times, I do _not_ know what flash drive you guys are asking me about! My father never told me about any flash drive at all!" I was crying hard by then. I felt her heel of her shoe dig into me foot.

"We will have to see about that." She responded. I was shoved back into my cell. I tripped and scraped my knees on the concrete floor. I was actually thankful for the pain and dripping blood. It gave me something to focus on besides my almost dead heart. I stopped crying. I wasn't given much water anyway. After seeing those pictures, I knew that my friends would come for me. Or at least look for me. Some part of me knew that they would get me out of here. I don't know, it was strange, but I just felt it. Maybe it was just wishful thinking.


	7. Pain and Relief

**WARNING: POV'S SWITCH DURING THIS CHAPTER! I just crammed all these together because they were so short by themselves. PLEASE REVIEW! TIPS APPRECIATED!**

**Zach POV**

"Hey." I turned to see Bex. Her eyes weren't red or puffy, but I saw the smallest trace of smeared makeup.

"Hi." I said. She came to sit down on the roof next to me. Bex put her head on my shoulder, like Cam had millions of times before.

"Do you think we will find her?" She asked, not looking at me. I was kinda taken aback by the question. It wasn't soft, it was a question that Bex wanted answered. A question with only one way of asking.

"Yah, we will. I hope." I responded with more shake in my voice than I would have liked.

"I hope she's okay, I mean, it's been more than two months. I just…I just want to find her before it's to late." Her eyes started to well up with tears. And she let them fall without hiding it. "Why. That's all I want to know. Why." Bex was sobbing on my shoulder by then.

"I know, I know. We'll find her, we always do. And I mean, this is Cam we're talking about. Of course she's okay." I tried to smile, but failed miserably. That just made Bex cry harder. "It's going to be okay, Bex." I said.

We sat in silence for a long time. Until it started to get dark. We just sat there, Bex's head on my shoulder, which was now wet with her tears. I realized it was about time for dinner.

"Here, let's go eat. It will make you feel better." I said. I knew it would't make either of us feel better, but it was worth a shot. She nodded and I stood up. I took her hand and pulled her up next to me. We walked off the roof and to the dining room. Both of us wishing Cammie was by our sides. Bex was nice to have around when Cam was ever gone. Not to replace Cammie, that would never happen, but because she was the only one who understood what it was like the most.

"You know what?" I asked here on our way to dinner. She just shook her head. "This freakin' sucks." She nodded a sad nod and whipped her eyes.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''2 months later,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Bex POV**

I sat in the library of the Gallagher Academy. We knew they were getting closer to finding Cammie, and so I found that sometimes books calmed me and stopped me from having multiple panic attacks.

"Bexxxxxxx!" I heard Lizzy scream from down the hall like a bloody maniac. Like full on screaming. "Bbbbbeeeeexxxxxx! Where the heck are you!"

"God, Liz, I'm in the library!" I yelled back at her. I saw her skid to a stop at the library door and run at full speed until she was on top of me.

"Bex! Bex! Bex! They found Cammie!" My ears hurt from how loud she was shrieking. I froze. Unable to speak. _Did I just hear that right? Damn, now my brain is creating delusions._

"Oh, my god. What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yah, she's coming here today!" Liz jumped off of me and pulled me off the couch. "Come on we have to go tell Zach!"

"Wait…we have to talk to Miss Morgan first." I was angry but ecstatic at the same time. We sprinted-which we were told many times not to do in those short few seconds but didn't care-up to Ms. Morgan's office. We both banged on the heavy wood door. "Miss Morgan!" She opened the door.

"You found Cammie!" I screamed at her. "When?!" she stared at me blankly for a few seconds.

"Two days ago. She is coming later today." She responded after a _very_ long eighteen seconds.

"And we are finding this out now why?" I asked with vexation in my voice.

"We didn't want to make a huge fuss. The other student need to focus on their own work and problems." She was talking in a very serious tone, but I knew she was trying to hold back the anxiety.

"Oh, my god how could you not tell us?!" I said. Liz chimed in to back me up. Well, sorta.

"Yah, and I had to hear it from listening in on Professor Buckingham!" She explained, making Headmistress Morgan frown.

"Now girls, I need you to know this. And you have to listen very closely, okay?" She looked at us with some concern in her eyes. "Cammie has been god knows where for five months. We found her at a hospital in Japan. We still don't know who had her or where she had been. The people at the hospital just said she showed up one day. But my point is, that for five months Cam has been through more than we can imagine, and the last thing she needs is stress and to be overwhelmed. So that means, she needs a calming environment. Which also means, she does not need three teenage girls in overdrive, okay? So when she comes, just don't get super hyped up. Promise?" We both nodded and promised. I looked behind me to see that Macey had mysteriously appeared at our side. Apparently, she already knew like Liz. But when we heard a call about how the helicopter had just landed a couple minutes later, I knew that it was going to be a very hard promise to keep.

**Zach POV**

I was sitting in my room studying hard. When I heard a huge whoosh coming from outside, I looked out my window to find a helicopter landing right in the middle of the lawn. _What the hell?_ I thought to myself. No body had said anything about a helicopter or a visitor. But I was at a school for for spies for crying out loud, so whatever.

I kept eyeing the helicopter. I then saw Bex, Macey, and Liz bolting towards it, a thought came to mind. And untill I saw her emerge from the flying machine, I could actually breath. I froze. _Oh, my god._ Those were the only three words I could think of for a few seconds. _I'm dreaming, this can't be real_. I pinched my self, hard. I had had a few dreams of finding her, and all of them were just as much of torture as her being gone.

I unfroze after a few minutes, and dropped everything I had been holding. A heard books slam against the floor but I didn't care. I sprinted down all four flights of stairs in under a minute and shoved open the academy doors. I saw her being squeezed by Macey, and she must of saw me over Macey's shoulder, because she gently pushed away from her. I noticed how scrawny she was, and it made me want to explode with anger. She was paler, and she had bags under her eyes and bruises all over her. I saw her start to run towards me and everything else faded away. In about three seconds, I had Cammie in my arms. We smashed together and I squeezed her as tight as I could without crushing her. Cam had already been crying, but she sobbed into me. I felt tears start to fall from my own eyes as well. I scooped her up off the ground so her feet were dangling in the air. I brought my face up to kiss her. It felt amazing, kissing her. I had missed it so much. I felt Cammie's grip tighten under my arms. I tilted my head to get as close to her as possible. Her hands moved to my face. I set her back on the ground but never stopped kissing her. No matter how skinny and frail she was, Cam was still an amazing kisser. I rested my hands in her hips, still crying throughout the kiss.

After a couple minutes of this, I realized that everybody else was there and staring at us. A intertwined my fingers around Cam's and slowly pulled away, just looking at her for a few seconds. I was still facing her.

"Hey, Gallagher girl." I said, smiling bigger than I ever had before.

"Hi, hon." She said through sobs, also smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay, Cammie, lets get you inside and some food. Yeah?" Miss Morgan said. As we walked inside, Cam's arm was pressed against mine, and I never let go of her hand. It was mind-blowing thinking that after five months of her being who knows where in the world, she was now here, with me.


	8. Dancing and Dinner

**Heyyyy! Just a girly chapter about Cam and Zach's love life and a very special date night:) But this is on the longer side. Thanks for reading guys! It means so much to me.**

**Cam POV**

Five days after I returned, we were still all at the Gallagher Academy. I had tried to explain everything that happened to me, but it didn't do any good because Nobody knew any of the people that I described, and I had no idea where I had been. So we were stumped. My friends had almost never left me alone, which I didn't have a huge problem with.

I saw I girl I had only seen once before in the halls ran up to me with a few other sophomores. They were all giggling and whispering to each other as they stopped right in front of me. _Ugg…what now? _The girl was staring at me now.

"Zach told me to tell you that you need to meet him at seven o'clock tonight. He said in 'you know where'. And you have to wear what is the first thing in your closet. Or if you can find something prettier where that." All the girls we locking their eyes in me. "And don't eat dinner." Then she tuned on her heels and walked away with her circle of buddies.

"Okay, thank you!" I called to them. She turned and nodded. I looked at my watch. Four thirty-two. Okay, so that gave the girls two hours and twenty-eight minutes to figure out exactly what Zach was doing. I ran to my room to find them. I opened to door and jumped onto my bed.

"Guys…" I started. That instantly got everybody's attention. They all looked at me with curious eyes.

"What is it, Cam?" Liz asked. I smiled.

"Spit it out, Cammie." Macey said, growing impatient.

"Okay, so this random sophomore came up to me about two minutes ago and told me that I was supposed to meet Zach tonight at seven." I explained. They all stared at me for a few seconds.

"Really? Where?" Liz screeched.

"She said 'you know where' and that was it." I said, trying to look puzzled, even though I knew exactly where it was I was supposed to meet him. All three girls looked confused. But then Bex's expression changed suddenly.

"Cam knows exactly where it it." She said, glaring at me but also smiling. Macey and Liz looked at me questionably.

"Okay, maybe I do. Oh, and she said he said I had to wear the first thing in my closet." Macey jumped off the bed so fast it took her about one-hundredth of a second to get to my closet. She shoved open the doors and gasped.

'What? What is it?" We all asked her. She slowly turned, jaw practically to the floor. And all our jaws did the same thing. In Macey's hands, was a gorgeous pale blue strapless high-low dress. The skirt was see-through with a slip underneath. I must say, I am not a huge one for fashion, but this dress was adorable.

"Cammie! This is amazing!" Liz squealed. touching the dress. Both the other girls agreed.

Macey looked up, "what time is it?" she asked me.

"Um, four forty-five." I replied.

"Okay, that gives us two hours and fifteen minutes to get you all ready." She said, shoving me into the bathroom. Great, this was going to be fun.

Two hours later, my makeup and hair were done, and I was in my dress and light pink heels that Zach had also graciously set out. I felt like we were having another dance-slash-test. But we weren't, I was just going on a date with my boyfriend. Bex and Macey had argued at times about how curly my hair should be. But of course, Macey came out on top with that one.

I stood as a finished product in front of the full length mirror in our room.

"Ooh, Cam! You are glowing!" Liz exclaimed.

"Guys, do I really need this much for a date?" I asked.

"Of course," Bex chimed in, "and besides, this is _Zach_ we're talking about, what are the odds this is going to be a normal date?"

"Well it-"

"I don't really want the odds, Lizzy." She said, cutting Liz off and rolling her eyes. I looked in the mirror again. My hair had been put so it was in a side pony tail. The girls had made it so it was a little bit wavy. The elastic on the dress fit my waist perfectly, and was tight at the top. The skirt flowed around me like a waterfall. Since it was a high-low skirt, the back rested just above my ankles, and the front was at my knees. It was stunning, really. Maybe Zach had a thing for fashion. I was also wearing a silver bracelet and silver stud earrings. My makeup was beautiful as well. Macey had done it, go figure. My eyes were smoky pink and brown, to match my heels. And I had a light pink lip gloss as well. It wasn't over done, but just perfect.

I sighed. "Thanks guys, I really appreciate this." I said, smiling at them.

"Your welcome. You look amazing." They all replied.

"Okay, it's six fifty-two. Anything else need to be done?" Asked Liz. We all shook our heads.

"Wait! Oh, my goodness I almost forgot!" Macey exclaimed, running to the bathroom. She came back with a necklace in her hand. "Wear this." She put it on me. It was simple, a chain with a silver dove on it. But it was pretty. I decided I liked it, and might steal it from her.

"Okay, I think thats it." Bex said. I nodded.

"Thanks again, girls."

"Of course. As long as I get a makeover on my next special date with Grant." She said with a serious look on her face. We all laughed.

"Looking forward to it, Bex." Macey said. Then Bex laughed.

"You better get going, Cam. It's almost seven o'clock." Liz said.

"Okay, I will see you guys later." I said, heading for the door.

"Bye! Have fun!" They all yelled at me.

"Yah, and behave your self, Cameron Ann." Bex said. I gave her a death look and she burst out laughing with Macey and Liz. Once I turned the corner, my heart started to beat even faster than it already had been.

I got to the passageway at seven o'one. That's spy version of fashionably late. I climbed through careful not get anything on my dress or mess up my hair in any way. As soon as I saw Zach, my heart froze. He was wearing a suit, with a tie and everything. _Okay, defiantly not a normal date_. I thought silently.

"Whoa." I heard him whisper, looking me up and down. I smiled and was blushing like crazy. "Hey, beautiful." He said, grinning.

"Hey." I responded. "So…what are we doing tonight?" He smirked at the question.

"Well…first we are having dinner on the lawn, and then the rest I can't tell you." He said.

"Aww. You can't tell me at all? Not even any clues?" I asked putting on a childish sad face. He shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry Gallagher Girl." With that, he pulled my waist into him, kissing me. It was soft and short, but it was sweet. Then Zach grabbed my hand and pulled my out of the passageway. We were practically running through the halls to get to the front door. After a few minutes of walking in the grass, we finally reached the blanket with food spread out. "Cheesy, I know." Zach said.

"It is, but I love it. Thank you." I said. I sat down on the blanket and examined what we had to eat. There was pasta, and sandwiches, and sparkling cider, and of course, chocolate covered strawberries. All of which I knew were courtesy of the Gallagher Academy kitchen. "Mmm. Looks delicious!" I exclaimed. I started to pile food on my plate. Zach did the same.

All throughout dinner, we laughed and flirted. We ate and spilled cider on one occasion. It was amazing. Just amazing. We had eaten all the strawberries, and were now lying on our backs, looking up at the moon and stars. My head was on Zach's chest and his arms were wrapped around me.

"I'm so glad you're back. And that you're okay." I heard him say. "I seriously broke down. After you were disappeared, and we couldn't fine you and-" He stopped talking.

"I know, I know. It's okay. I'm glad to be back too, with you." I said. Looking up at him. I realized his eyes we kinda red. I turned over so I was on top of him. "I love you." It felt right to say it to him.

"I love you." Zach said back. He pulled me farther onto him so my face was like an inch away from his. "I love you more than anything." He didn't let me respond though. One of Zach's arms was around my waist, and the other pulled my head down to connect my lips with his. I put my hands on his strong arms. "I thought I lost you." He said through the kiss.

"You could never lose me." I said, also through the kiss. Zach flipped over so he was on top, resting his weight on his hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close to me as possible. Oh, my god. Yah, the night got a million times better in three seconds. We had kissed many, many times since I had been back, but nothing like this. Eventually, the kisses got softer. And after what seemed like hours of making out-which possibly could have been-we broke apart, breathing heavily.

"We better go, don't want to be late." Zach whispered in my ear. He was kissing my neck.

"Where are we going?" I asked, surprised. Zach looked at me with a mischievous grin on his lips.

"Dancing. We're going dancing." I laughed at that, and rolled off of Zach. He helped me up off the blanket and intertwined his fingers in mine. We snuck out of the academy through a passageway and walked across town. I spotted a barn in the distance, filled with lights and music and couples dancing. Once we reached the barn I stopped Zach.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked him.

"Yah. If anyone asks, come up with a cover. Come on!" He pulled me onto the dance floor. Go figure, as soon as we started to dance, the song ended, and a slower song came on. I wrapped my arms around Zach's neck and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me tight. Zach was smiling. Which made me smile.

"I love the dress you chose. And the shoes." I told him.

"I'm glad. Macey picked them out." He grinned. My mouth dropped open. I rolled my eyes.

"I should've known. Jeez, she has like the best surprised look ever." I explained, laughing.

"Yah, I made her promise not to tell you. None of the others knew."

"Well I love this. Thank you, Zach."

"Anytime." He said. We danced for a long time. To all different kinds of songs. Fast songs, slow songs, songs that I hated, songs that I loved. But none of that mattered, all that mattered was that I was with Zach. After about three hours of dancing, we decided to had back, before my mom locked me in a cell for life. We laughed all the way back. And by the time we got up to Zach's room, my stomach hurt and my eyes we watering. I kinda wanted to get out of that dress, and relax. So when Zach was in the bathroom, I grabbed one of his shirts and slipped it on. I took my heels off and sat in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Nice shirt." He said when he came out.

"Thanks. It's my boyfriends." I told him, smiling like an idiot. It was hard not to smile when I was around him. Zach walked over to me, picked me up bridal style, and walked me over to his bed. I expected him to put me down on the bed, but no. Zach chucked me onto the bed. I gave a playful shriek. Then he jumped onto the bed and grabbed me. I sat in his lap. I looked at the clock, it was around midnight. I was exhausted from dancing and the day before. I got out of Zach's lap and got under the covers of the bed. Zach chuckled and shut the lights off. He climbed into bed next to me and wrapped his muscular arms around me. I felt so safe in that moment. We kissed for a while. Zach kissed my jawline and my cheek and neck before whispering,

"Goodnight, Gallagher girl."

"Goodnight, Zach. And thank you again. I had so much fun tonight." I told him.

"Anything for you." He said. Then I started to drift off, wishing that the night had not ended. Maybe we could do that every night.

I woke up the next morning shoved as close to Zach as I could possibly get. I never had any nightmares when I was with him. Ever since I had gotten back, I would have these awful nightmares that haunted me almost every time I would shut my eyes. But it was like Zach was like a block wall that the terrors couldn't get through.

As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw a picture sitting in a frame on the nightstand. It made my heart hurt but leap for joy at he same time. It was the picture that Macey took, when we were in South Carolina. I was in Zach's arms, my feet dangling in the air, in mid kiss. It was when he first told me he loved me. And when I first told him. It was the best picture ever taken. Ever. Well, for me anyways. I reached out to touch it. As I brushed my fingers against the frame, I felt Zach stir. He pulled me loser to him and moaned. I glanced at the clock, seven thirty-three. Shoot! I tried to escape Zach's grasp. But that didn't really work, and resulted in me being pressed so hard up against him I could barely breath. Which don't get me wrong, I could just lay there forever. But my mom was already freaked out by a million different things right then with everything that had happened.

"Zach! Zach, it's passed seven thirty. Come on breakfast is in less than 30 minutes." I said, trying to get him up. He moaned again.

"Five more minutes. You know you want to, Gallagher Girl." he said still half asleep.

"Yah, I do. But we have to get up." I finally managed my way out of the tangle of blankets and shoved them off the bed.

"Cammie! It's cold!" Zach shrieked.

"I know. Get out of bed, Zach!" I yelled at him. I went to go put on my dress. Except, it wan't on the chair where I left it. I look for it on the floor, on the bed, and everywhere else it would be.

"Zach, did you put my dress somewhere." I asked. He shook his head.

"No, I saw it on the chair last night." He added.

"It's not there." I stopped suddenly. Oh, no. They wouldn't. Yes, they totally would. "Zach, what do you think the chances are that the girls-" He looked up.

"One out of one." He exclaimed. "I'll run down, beat them, and get you some clothes." I laughed.

"Thanks." He the left the room, leaving me to stare at the marvelous picture again.

About eight minutes later, Zach came back with some of my clothes.

"Sorry it took so long, they refused to give them to me unless I told them every single detail about last night." He said.

"Did you?" I asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"God, no. I just stole them." He smirked.

"Good, boy." I changed into the clothes, and Zach and I walked down to the dining room two minutes after breakfast had started. We sat with Bex, Liz, and Macey where we did when we actually wet to school now we were just taking up space because everybody refused to leave without me.

"So…where did you two go last night?" Bex asked.

"Dancing. In town. Oh, and thank you for stealing my dress this morning." I said, lowering my voice. Macey wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ooh! Dancing! Fun!" Lizzy practically yelled, ignoring the last part. We all shushed her.

"Well it's obvious you guys had some fun whatever you were doing. Oh, and about the dress, you shouldn't have taken it off then." Macey said. With pure seriousness across her perfectly smooth face.

After breakfast, I called the three girls into our room for a special meeting. And it was me who told every last detail of the night before. There were ooh's and ahh's, pointers, and translations. We all laughed and joked. And planned for my next move. Some things never change, you know?


	9. Bad Connection

**I know, I know, but what happens happens. I hope you guys like this story so far. Not really planning on stopping it anytime soon:) PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a BUNCH!**

**Zach POV**

I was called into Ms. Morgan's office a few days later. It made me a little nervous, because it sounded serious. But only a _little_ nervous. As I stepped throughout the big wooden doors, I knew something was off. The energy was off, or something. But when I saw Ms. Morgan's face, I knew something was wrong. And to tell you the truth, I kind of had an idea.

"Zach, take a seat." She told me. I sat down stiffly. I watched Mr. Solomon walk out the door, leaving just the two of us. "Do you know why your here, Zach?" I shook my head. "Do you know _who_ it's about?" I nodded at that question.

"I have a guess." I said.

"Well if I know you, I bet your right." She smiled at first, and then it faded into what looked like sadness. "I've been observing you for a while, Zach. And you seem like a wonderful gentleman. And you have to know that what I am going to say has nothing to do with you directly. And I am not punishing you for anything." She sighed, "I know that hurting Cammie would be one of the last things you would do, but ever mother wants to keep their daughter safe. And she has been through a lot. Between losing her father, all the times she has been taken and practically tortured." Ms. Morgan paused, trying to hold back tears. "And we know of only a few people that could be behind any of this, and we need to keep her as far away as possible from all of those people. And sadly-"

"And sadly one of them is my own blood related mother." I interrupted her. My heart froze in place. I had thought about it before, and knew she was partly right.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"And you think that it is possible that I am leading my mother to her in some kind of way."

"Well, that is what we are thinking about." Ms. Morgan looked at her desk top. "But it's not you, just your mother, we know you would never try to hurt Cammie. We just need to remove every trace of threat to keep her and the ones around her safe. Now Zachary, you have to understand, I am not saying you are dangerous, and a threat. But just we are taking precautions to the limit."

"I understand" I said with an even tone. "I'm guessing you would like me to leave." I wasn't being rude, I was just good at guessing.

"Unfortunately, yes. That is what we need. We have already booked a flight to Europe for tomorrow morning. All you will need to do is pack your belongings. Joe will escort you to the nearest airport at seven a.m. tomorrow morning." She must have seen the look on my face. "I am greatly sorry, Zach. I really am. I just need everything safe for Cam."

"I understand. Whatever is best for her." I explained, managing to keep my voice steady. She nodded.

"I am glad. That will be all. Thank you." I nodded and walked out the room.

I have hated my mother for years, but she is the reason I couldn't be with the one person I really love in life. It's all on her. They kicked me out, and I didn't even do anything wrong. What was I going to tell Cam? Could I tell her? Would it be too hard to say goodbye? And how would she feel about her mother after this? I wasn't sure. But I knew life without her would be near impossible.


	10. I'm Leaving in Ten

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Don't worry though. It will turn out good. C Yah:)**

**Cam POV**

"Oww! Macey that hurts!" I yelled at her.

"Cammie, it will never curl if I don't pull a little. Jesus, why do you have such a sensitive head?" She exclaimed. It was six fifty in the morning, we were all tired, and Macey had a hot object near my face. We were geniuses. We had all been up for almost an half an hour. It was a Saturday, town day actually, so we all got up early to have a hair-doing train. And your probably thinking, _WTH do you care?_ Cause we all got boyfriends, that's why. And after being in a cell for a while, you tend to want to spend as much quality time with your best friends as you can get.

We were curling Liz's blonde bob, straightening Bex's long, curly chocolate hair, crimping Macey's short, board like jet black cut, and waving up my average, nothing special sandy head. We were planning to leave for town right after breakfast, so we had the whole day ahead of us.

I heard a knock on our dorm room door. Bex went to get it. I heard it was Zach,

"Oh, hey, Zach." Bex said to him.

"Hi." He said quickly, "Is Cam here?"

"Yah, let me go get her. But I warn you, half of her head is curly. She looks like Harvey two-face from Batman." She meant it as a joke, but Zach didn't even chuckle. Something was different in his voice, I could tell even from where I was sitting in the bathroom. I walked out to see he didn't have a normal expression on his face either. He looked sad, almost nervous too. Zach slipped his hand into mine and intertwined our fingers together.

"Hey, would you mind taking a walk with me?" He asked anxiously.

"Sure." I responded. He led me to the library. We walked through the books full of more useful and classified information than anyone could imagine. Zach's expression looked even sadder as he glanced at the clock on the wall. He squeezed my hand slightly.

"Okay, I don't have a lot of time left so I'm going to try to make this as painless as possible." He said out of the blue. I was puzzled. He sighed, "Cam, I'm going to…I'm….I have to leave. For a long time. And you have to stay here." I froze. What was he talking about? Spy's are very good at delivering news, good or bad, it's a skill that you learn early on. But Zach was was struggling more than ever to tell me this.

"W-What? What do you mean?" I asked, starting to panic and on the verge of tears.

"For curtain reasons, I am leaving for Europe in ten minutes. I am not supposed to say much, but let me tell you, if I could stay, I promise you I would, Cam." He explained.

"Why do you have to go? Who's making you leave?" Zach didn't respond, but he didn't have to. From the look on his face, I knew who it was, and it crushed me. "My mother." I whispered, "My mother is making you leave." I said louder this time.

All Zach did was nod. I was trying to hold back the tears the best I could. "Why?" I said in a hushed voice, it was all I could muster. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, I can't keep it from you now." He sighed. "She thinks that my mom might possibly be getting to you…not _through_ me…but I might have something to do with it."

"No, no, no! That's not true." I was crying now. My hand covered my mouth. It wasn't true. Was it? No, Zach would never hurt me. He wrapped his big arms around me and pulled my head into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Cam. I'm so, so sorry. I wish I could stay, but I can't just tell your mother no, you are her daughter, and I understand that all she wants to do is protect you. And I want to do the same. And Cammie, I'm scared she might be a little right about all this." Zach said. I just shook my head as I soaked his shirt with my tears.

And yes, 'Miss Hide All Emotions' is now breaking down to the max. I have been trained, and trained _hard, _to learn to do stuff like this. To let go. To be able to learn to understand, move on, or dig deeper if needed-which it almost always was. But this was different. Zach used be a mission to me. I was a spy teenage girl. I was trying to figure out a fellow spy teenage boy. But now, now I'm that teenage girl again, but I guess I always am.

"Zach, please don't do this. She doesn't always know what's right for me. And I know you would never try to hurt me. But please…just…don't leave." I finally gained control of most of my voice. "With everything that has happened, leaving wouldn't make it better." I heard Zach's name being called from the front gates. I froze, unable to move a muscle.

"Cam, I have to go. I'm so, so, so sorry. You will see me again though, I promise." He said it like he meant it, which was not as reassuring as I would have hoped. Zach then enveloped me in his arms as he kissed me. I didn't think he would let go at first. Zach's name was still being called repeatedly, but neither of us cared. He tilted his head to get in closer. tears were still rolling down my cheeks, and I felt some of his own, as shocking as that was. I felt my back being pressed up against the wall behind me. One of Zach's hands had moved over to my face, cupping my cheek. I rubbed his arms with my hands, trying to memorize every part of him with my finger tips.

From lack of breath, he finally broke away, but pushed his forehead against my own. I felt his heavy breathing from his chest pressed up against me.

"I love you, Cam." He said, trying to hold back more tears. I was still crying though. I guess then was to serious for 'Gallagher Girl'.

"I love you, too." I said back. I felt Zach's grip tighten for a couple seconds while we just looked at each other, so we could capture the other's face in our minds forever. He unwrapped me from his strong arms and slowly backed away, never breaking eye contact with me. He didn't let go of my hand until the distance became too great.

From a window I watched him drive away with water dripping from my eyes. After I watched the car completely disappear, I waited a couple minutes to make sure to see if he came back. I knew he wouldn't. Once a spy gets their mind set on something, especially Zachary Goode, there's no stopping them. Then I just sat up against a wall and cried for a while. How could this happen? How could he leave me like that? Regardless of what my mother says. Even after what I went through. Did I do something? It's not like I'm trying to hurt anybody. I didn't sign up for that. I didn't sign any contract saying 'I will now attract as much danger as possible and get kidnapped many times on purpose'. I was always told that this like had a price, but how come that only seemed to count with me, okay and Macey had some hard times too but still. I never saw Bex being kidnapped, or the love of Liz's life leaving her randomly one morning at seven. And my freakin' dad was dead for crying out loud!

I jumped off the floor and sprinted for my mother's office. This is when I would finally give her a piece of my mind.

I didn't even knock, I was so ticked. I shoved open the heavy wooden door of the headmistresses office and stormed until I was standing inches from her. I was fuming with anger, and I'm pretty sure she could tell.

"What. The heck. Just happened." I said through teeth clenched so hard it hurt. She must have known what I was talking about because her expression showed she really wanted to avoid that conversation. "Is there a reason my boyfriend just left to god knows where? Because I'm pretty sure it was not all him that made the decision." I was going to make this difficult for her. She deserved it.

"Cammie, calm down it's ju-"

"I don't want to calm down!" I screamed, cutting her off mid sentence. "Frankly, Mom, I think I have a right to be furious right now."

"Cammie, I know, I'm so sorry. It's just that we are going to all lengths to keep you as safe as possible. We are eliminating all possible threats." She new she had chosen the wrong words for that one. I guess being calm and collected when your daughter is freaking out in front of you is quite difficult. My eyes went wide.

"You think he is a threat? Are you insane? He would never try to hurt me. It's not his fault who his mother is."

"I know, I know. It's not Zach himself, it's more the people who could be connected to him somehow. And I would never blame him for his mother. Who she turned out to be has nothing to do with him. Cammie, I would never kick Zachary out for no reason, I just need to know that I did everything I could to keep you here with us." She said with as much fake consideration in her voice as she could muster. I rolled my eyes. My knuckles were white from clenching my mother's desk.

"Yah, well how come their are still people in the same building as I am, huh. That could kill me, Mom. So since you are in the 'throwing people out' mood, why don't you make everybody else leave the mansion. Because they all have connections too." Sarcasm flowed from my tone.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! I will not have you speak that way to your mother, or your headmistress! I did this for you and you show no appreciation for people giving up their lives for you!"

"How could you do this for _me_, Mom?! I love him! And you ship him off somewhere! And your asking me to thank you? Jeez, thanks for making the love of my life leave, Mom, thanks. And you think I don't appreciate what people have done for me? Well I do, and I'm sorry if I act like I don't. But I will never understand how people more dangerous then Zach could ever be can be in the same room as I am when Zach has to be at the other end of the world." With that, I shoved some loose papers off her desk and walked steadily out the door, slamming it on my way out. My mother was speechless, which means I put up a good argument.

When I reached my room, I cried some more. I cried because Zach was gone. I cried because I hated my mother so much right then. I cried because my dad was dead. I cried because Zach's mom was Zach's mom. But mostly, I cried because life can be so stupid sometimes.


	11. It's All My Fault

**Woah...what is she doing? Just read guys, I got a plan. Hope you like!**

**Cam POV**

Maybe it was depression. Nah, I don't think so. But whatever I was feeling it really sucked. I didn't talk to my mom at all for the first three weeks after Zach left_. _But eventually I realized I had to talk her at some points since she is not only my mother but also my headmistress. So now it has been six and a half weeks since Zach freakin' _left_! Jut because I love him does't mean I can't be pissed off at him. He totally pulled the "I really don't have a choice because she is your mom and you are her daughter" card. He had a flipping' choice! Ugg…can't he stay in one spot for more than five damn seconds.

My three best friends obviously knew what was up. Liz was even more chatter-box than ever. Macey insisted on doing my hair every morning, which didn't help a whole lot, but I love her for trying. And Bex was being the best best friend she could. By being normal Bex. Because thats all I really needed, normality. No boyfriend that leaves me, no mother that betrays me, just…normal. How things used to be. When Zach was my boyfriend, and my mom supported that. Now I don't have Zach anymore, and my mother has gone against me. The only thing I have left are my friends. But I guess I could live with that on some terms.

I guess I was frustrated also because before this summer I felt like if I did lose Zach, I could eventually live with it. I would be able to move on at some point. I felt that way because I was still not sure if I really loved him or not. But now I'm sure I do. And It will take me a million years to get over it. And I will never live with it. And I will never fully move on. I mean I can hope and all, but it will never happen.

But I was mainly sick of people leaving me. My dad had died a long time ago, but I thought of him all the time. My Aunt Abby had died towards the end of last year after being shot. And Zach just liked leaving apparently. I guess they all _really_ wanted to get away from me or something. It's not fair how I live and never get hurt while people are dying for me. It was getting to the point where it was hard to live with myself. People I loved were leaving and dying so I wouldn't get a scratch. It should't work that way. They should have left me to die. I didn't deserve it, I really didn't. After everything I have had to see, feel, and be through, I would hope they would kill my now. But no, they had to make sure I never broke a bone in my body. I can't keep doing that to people, making them give up their lives. I just could't live with it anymore.

Imagine people ripping their hearts out of their bodies and giving it to you. Then they say, "I give you this heart so show I will always protect you. Always." And then you drop it. And they die in front of you. Thats how I feel. I know it sounds extreme, and I should be thankful more then anything, and I am, really. But it's just hard to think that I'm in this awesome academy with my friends when people are risking their lives for me. I also feel really selfish. Like every time we find something out, or somebody gets hurt, I feel like I'm just getting all the attention. And that my friends just took up space, even though they are some of the most important people to me.

I was starting to hate my life. But loving it at the same time. It pushed people I loved away from me. Like Zach. He said he had to leave because of his mom, and how he might possibly but probably not be leading people to me. And my Aunt Abby. She died to kill another man, someone who we new was tracing me and was very, very, very dangerous. All of these people died. They died, they were gone forever. And it was my fault. No matter what people told me, no matter what they said, that was the conclusion. It was me who got into most of this mess. I caused most of it, and it was destroying me as a person. I could't live like that anymore.

It was a little windier then it had been that week. The clouds were darker and covered more of the sky. It even was drizzling off and on. It was like they knew, what I was doing that day. It was early January, so the weather had been snowing, but not to cold and not to cloudy. But the one day I picked, that was the gloomy day, like me.

I wore the prettiest things I had, which wasn't a lot. The heels that Zach got me, the necklace I stole from Macey, a beautiful floral dress my mother had gotten me, but I had never been able to wear before then. I was also wearing earrings Lizzy had gotten for me on a trip she took, and a pastel blue british scarf from Bex. I had put my hair in the prettiest messy bun I could, which took me literally forty-five minutes. I was wearing a pink flower clip in my hair as well. My dress went down to my ankles, and was pastel yellow, blue, and pink with little flowers all over it. It had a v-neck with tiny ruffles around the edges and three-quarter sleeves. It was very flowy, and probably the most beautiful dress I had every layer eyes on. I had made sure to wear water-proof makeup, considering the rain.

I had been thinking this through for days, weeks actually. But I knew it was for the best, not just for everybody else, but for me too. I looked around my room, memorizing everything of my friends. I had been up since three that morning so I could leave before my friends woke up. I looked at them in their beds, and I forced myself not to cry. I whispered goodbye to all of them and then quietly made my way out the dorm room. I breathed heavily, looking once more into the silent room, and shut the door. I walked as slow as I could through the mansion. I examined everything in those great hells as if for the first time. Passed all the great pictures in the gold frames. All the passageways that ver, very few people even knew existed. I left a note that took my hours to write on the case to Gillian's sword. It wasn't very long, because I could never put everything I thought onto one piece of paper. The worst was passing my mother's office, knowing she was in their. I whispered goodbye to her too. I tried to make as little noise as possible with my clanky heels. I forced myself to keep walking at snail's pace through the rest of the mansion. I could have just walked up the stares from my floor, but I felt like I needed to say goodbye to the only home I have had in a while.

Once I had lapped the entire mansion and gone through all me passageways, I made my way back to the grand stair case. I slowly made my way up and up, to the roof. I hesitated walking the final few steps, but I pushed myself. I looked out over the city from the roof of the Gallagher Academy mansion. I looked at all the places I had stepped foot in. Memorable moments, and where I had spent most of my life. I walked to the center of the platform. I convinced myself that I was not just doing what I was doing because I was sad about Zach. In fact, Zach leaving had made me realize what I was doing to the people I loved.

It all of a sudden started pouring rain. Like, really big, hard drops falling on me. It was about around 5 thirty, and the girls don't get up till around six ish. I looked at the two pictures in my hands. First, I looked at the one of my family when I was little, no older then six. It was my mother, father, and I all on a slide, sliding down together. I stared at it for a while, and the tears started to flow. The just blended with the heavy rain, but they were still there. The second picture was of the day my friends and I graduated high school. There was the four of us in the picture. Bex was on my shoulders and we were all huddled together in our over-sized robes and caps. I cried at that picture as well. I knew they would hate me for what I was doing, but I had to. I hated _myself_ for what I was doing, but I had to.

I was soaked my then. But my bun was still in tacked, and my makeup hadn't smeared thanks to waterproof CoverGirl products. I held the pictures up to the left side of my chest, right where my heart was. And then I started talking to the open air. I said all the things I couldn't before. I said all the things that I had been holding in for so long, and the things I had been holding in just as of that morning. I then got as close to the edge as I could and looked at the grass below me. I shut my eyes tight for a minute or two. Not because I was scared, but I was silently saying goodbye to everybody I knew and loved. I tried not to think about how my mother and friends would respond to this. The tears were still pouring from my eyes, but I didn't hold them back. I was done with that. I didn't need to do that anymore.

So I opened my eyes again and looked strait up at the dark and wicked sky, which was the only thing watching me. Then I looked at the ground far below me again. And then I looked strait ahead. And I was ready, I told myself. I was ready to do this. I was ready to jump.


	12. Are You Calling Me Selfish?

**Told you I had a plan. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Hope I'm not too OOC. I tried not to be. Here yah go though...**

"Cammie, noooooooo! Stop!" I heard the door to the roof bust open and Zach scream my name at the top of his lungs. "Cammie, please stop!" He sprinted after me as I spun around to face him. He stopped a few feet in front of me. "Cammie, don't do this. Please, do not do this." He was talking to me like an idiotic child, and looking at me like I was a crazy psycho. Zach was slowly stepping towards me. He reached out to take my hand, but I pulled away.

"Zach, don't try to stop me. I need to do this." I was angry at him, for many reasons. Zach cut the crap and talked to me normally. I could see he wasn't in the best mood right then.

"I will try to stop you, Cam. Because you are about to jump off a freaking building and you left me to find a note to read." His voice rose with every word, and he was the one who looked mad then. And I would be mad at him if he was about to commit suicide, so I couldn't accuse him of being completely out of line. But that does't mean I had to be sugar sweet about it.

"Zach, this is my life, and I can do what I want with it. You don't run me. Nobody does but _me._" My voice was rising as well.

"Yeah, I know, but this isn't all about you. There are other people this would effect. You aren't the only person in this world, Cam." I gasped at that.

"You think I'm being selfish? Are you accusing me of self-centered? Because I'm not doing this all for me. And _you_, of all freaking people can't accuse me of that."

"If you think I'm just going to stand here and watch you do this, you are out of your mind."

"But that's the thing, Zach. I didn't ask you to come and 'save' me. So that's not your choice to make."

"Do you realize what this will do to other people? To your mom? And to me? Knowing that I left and then you went and killed yourself? Do you have any idea how much that would kill _me_?" We were both yelling at each other by now.

"Zach, I already said, I am not only doing this all for myself. It's better that I'm gone. People have _died_ because of me just being alive. Do you have any idea of what _that's_ like?"

"No, I don't really. And I'm sorry for that happening to you, if I could take it away I would. And I can't, but I am trying as hard as I can. And it would kill me knowing that I didn't help as much as I could have."

"Look, I love you for trying, but there's nothing anybody can do. And I have finally accepted that. And you need to also! And this is the only-"

"No! No, it's not the only way!" That caught me off guard. Oh, my god. I saw he was actually about to start crying. "I can't let you do this, Cam. I love you too much to. And I know it's your life, and if you really think this is right, then I can't stop you. But what I'm really, really upset about, is that you were going to leave me forever and I wouldn't be able to say goodbye or tell you I love you one last time." I was still crying from when I first got to the roof, I had never really stopped. and Zach was even holding back tears…what was happening to him?

"I thought I wouldn't need to, after you left. I thought that was your goodbye. And stop yelling at me, I did nothing wrong! Why are you even here anyway?!"

"Okay," Zach said, calming his voice down a tad. "I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just upset, okay?" I nodded. "And I'm here because I came back. I thought about what you said, and I came back. I saw your note, and ran up here." Zach walked over and sat on the edge of the roof, not looking at me. "I was scared as hell, Cammie."

"I know." Was all I said. I was still standing on the edge, but I was debating if I should jump. So I just sat down next to Zach on the edge. I didn't touch him. I was scared to. We just both looked out at the landscape. "I'm sorry."

"Me too…for getting mad and yelling at you." I didn't respond, I just looked at my hands. I noticed how very subtly, as if not to let me see, Zach moved about and eighth of an inch towards me. And then he did it again. I would have laughed, but then was not the time. "I'm not being funny, but you look really pretty." He said. I forced a chuckle, but it hurt and didn't feel right.

After bit-by-bit Zach moved towards me, he was in distance of reaching my hand. I was looking at the sky when I felt his fingers gently lace there way through mine. I still didn't look at him. I was still crying, even though I was pretty sure the rain, which was beating down harder then ever, was the only thing keeping me from dehydration.

"You don't have any idea how sorry I am for leaving you." Zach mumbled. He was looking at his feet, dangling over the far distance down.

"I have an idea." That was all I said.

"Okay, so, think of killing ten people, and destroying every bodies christmas presents on accident. And times it by seventeen-thousand. Thats how sorry I am." I could kinda' get a grip on it, and I knew he was trying to make me laugh, but I wasn't really in the mood. I nodded.

"Cam, please don't do this. Or if you have to and you are going to no matter what I or anybody else does, at least let me jump with you." He said with complete seriousness. This shocked me and I accidentally looked him right in the eyes.

"What?! No. No I…" I stuttered, thinking how to respond.

"At least I would be with you. I know it's sounds corny, but as long as I'm with you, I'm good."

"That makes two of us, and yes, it does sound corny." I looked away again, thinking. I finally gave into Zach's unusually sweet kindness, maybe it was hysteria. But I scooted carefully closer to him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He seemed alarmed, but didn't resist. He cautiously encased me waist with his burly arms. Lately, we have been having a lot of perfect camera shots. I laid my head into Zach's chest and listened to his heart beat. _Was I just about to give that up?_ I thought. I felt his lips on the top of my head. _I can't believe I thought of giving him up._ I thought right after.

We sat in silence for a while, just taking each other in. The rain had slowly turned to very light snow. And it felt soft against my skin. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you, Zach." I said, the tears still ever so often dripping down my cheeks. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I know. I know, it's okay." He replied. "Just…try not to do it again. Okay? And I will never leave you again, I promise." I nodded against him. When I looked up at him, he was already staring at me, which I normally would find kind of creepy. But not now. One side of Zach's mouth went slightly up, and he tilted my chin up so I would fully face him. "I love you, Gallagher girl. And I will never leave you again."

"I love you too, and I'm so sorry for _almost_ leaving you forever." He cringed a little at me mentioning the 'forever' part but he kissed me anyway. I moved my hands to his neck, and his hands were still on my waist. We fell backwards so we were laying on the roof top. The snow was falling a little heavier, but it wasn't too cold or thick. We kissed for quite some time. To make up for all the time he was gone, and every time he pulled me closer he pulled me back to life. It felt amazing feeling his lips on my cold neck. Every time he angled his head to intensify the kiss even more and speed it up, it reminded me that life doesn't all suck, just some parts of it. And every time another snow flake landed on our faces, it reminded me how I can't give up on life, and I shall trudge on.


	13. Wandering Mind

**Another kind of short chapter. I just wanted to add more joy and happiness like this to the story. Hope you like that idea! Please review! **

You know, some people say that girls should find a man who doesn't call them hot, but calls them beautiful. Who doesn't cry when you walk away from him, but dies inside. And someone who doesn't_ want_ to be with them forever, but someone who _needs_ to be with them forever.

And I realized that I had that man, and I had found him without even looking. My old boyfriend, Josh, if you remember, might have done all of these things. But there is an even bigger thing that you need in your perfect other half and that is that they need to accept you for who you are. Josh couldn't do that. But Zach, he accepted every part of me, good and bad, with open arms. And that was what I needed. And that was what I had.

After my attempt of suicide, Zach had brought me down stairs after we kissed for what seemed like hours on the rooftop. It had still been very early in the morning so we got rid of all my goodbye notes before anybody could read them. We had just played some card games and talked in his room. It had seemed that in some way, Zach had to be touching me at all times. Anywhere from his arms around my waist, to just his foot touching mine.

I guess I should have been paying more attention to my CovOps class in sub-level 3, but no matter how hard I tried, my mined roamed. But spies learn early on to half-listen.

"Miss Morgan, tell my the fifth element used in this mission." Mr. Solomon boomed at me. And he was not asking, he was telling. Even though he was as close to a father as I had he was still my teacher. I paused, trying to remember what I had been half-listening to. I kept my gaze straight, not giving any part of me away.

"Controlled hypnosis." I answered. Mr. Solomon nodded.

"Good, Cameron." He went on, "controlled hypnosis is very dangerous, but when used right very, very useful. It is ow many spies and killers get people to talk, but also gain helpers…" I started to zone out again but forced myself to listen. After about 5 minutes, something caught my ears.

"We are going to play a little game today in the town. There will be two leaders, picked at random, and they will try to collect followers. Since none of you are qualified to hypnotize each other, we will play in a simpler way. The leaders will have to try to stick five stickers of their color on the other students one at a time. The two leaders will be competing against each other to get the most stickers on the most people. Now remember, if you are not a leader, be resistant. If you see a leader anywhere near you, get out of that area. You goal will be to not get five stickers on you. Once you do get five stickers, you will come to base. We will see which team you have more stickers of, and you become part of their team. You then will become hypnotized, and start placing stickers on people for you team. The last person standing wins." I instantly got excited. Mr. Solomon still was talking, "I have placed every bodies names on a slip of paper," he gestured to a bowl full of names. He reached his hand in and pulled two slips of paper from the bottom.

"Our leaders are…Miss Sutton and Mr. Goode."

Go. Freakin'. Figure. My jaw hit the floor. One of my best friends and my boyfriend, of course. I heard Liz shriek and she looked terrified. Lets just say Lizzy is a tad (a lot) better with computers and books than actual field work. We even begged her to take CovOps, so we will see how this goes. Zach, on the other hand, was beaming with excitement, aimed right at me. I just rolled my eyes at him. Liz's hand shot in the air. But Mr. Solomon answered her question without even calling on her.

"No, there is not swapping leaders. Our leaders are Elizabeth and Zachary and it will remain that way." Liz slowly brought he arm back down. "Now everybody pack up, we leave immediately." He said. This was going to be so fun.


	14. A Humble Game

**Heyyyy! SO here is the next chapter:) PLEASE READ:::::::: Do you think i should change the rating to T? I think I should but I was not sure. Please review with your answers! Enjoy the chapter! I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

I scanned my surroundings. I saw Eva Alverez getting her nails painted, of course. We had been instructed to act just as if it were a normal day in the town, but I don't think Mr. Solomon meant going that far. I felt the warmth of my hot coffee heating up my hands. It was freezing out, since it was a few days before winter break, and it had been snowing that morning, so it was quite beautiful. Liz was not team captain. Mr. Solomon realized that it would make it a piece of cake for Zach, so go figure, he chose Macey. I already knew that a girl named Katherine had been tagged and 'hypnotized', but I wasn't sure to which team. Zach, as usually sadly, was doing amazing. I had not seen him once since we started. But Macey was doing just as good.

I slowly did a 360 and started heading to the sandwich shop. What? I was hungry, spying is hard. Just then, I saw a girl named Lisa. I knew she had been tagged and added to Macey's team. Lisa was good, but not as good as some of us. I saw her reading a book at the book shop not twenty feet from me. I slowly headed to the ice cream parlor, even though it was too cold for ice cream. As I was walking through the door, I noticed something on my shoulder. It was neon orange.

Crap.

I knew orange was Zach's team. How did he…? I didn't even… Dang, he's good. One sticker down, I just have to keep my other four. I saw Macey for a split second across the street. I watched as she secretly slapped a green sticker on Tina. Poor Tina, she won't last very long. Bex walked into drug store.

"Lizzy's out, Zach's team. Poor thing. She's kinda bad at this game." She said, sitting at the bar.

"Yah, I know." I was eyeing her, not knowing if she was still in the game herself. If she wasn't she could tag me at any second. It was like zombie tag, if any of you have every played. Once your tagged, you become it too, until everyone but one is it. I doubted that Bex had been tagged out, she's the best I know. I got up from my place at the bar and started to head out to the door when Bex said,

"I know you're still in. So just FYI I am going to beat your ass in this, Cam." She smiled and watched me walk out. No, she wasn't. There were 25 of us playing, counting the captains. So once the game was finished, there would be more on one team then the other, and the last person standing. The team captain with the most people and the last person win.

I watched Liz tag a girl by bumping into her. It was a predictable move, but this is Liz, so she gets points for trying. I looked around again. I saw a flash of a dark brown jacket that I would know anywhere. I knew I would be his main target, considering I'm his girlfriend and all, so I had avoided him at all costs. But now he was determined to tag me. I ducked into the movie theater and tried to lose him. As I watched him walking from behind a display, I slowly made my way through the other exit. Once I was out and into the square, I know he would be out in about five seconds. And I was pretty legit. In one minute thirty-six seconds, Zach was out of the theater, and stalking me. I tried to shake him, but he always seemed to be right behind me. Damn, I had to lose him. But then, I saw him with another person. Specifically a girl. Specifically Bex. She came out of the burger place with fries in he hands, laughing and giggling at him. My jaw smacked the concrete below me. _Woah, what? What the…?_ I thought, and started to panic. But I realized what they were doing.

Bex had purposefully been tagged out to either Zach or Macey's team-it really didn't matter-so they could get me. My best friends were teaming up against me. Typical. While I was thinking all this Bex had come within speaking distance.

"Excuse me? Can you, um, maybe take a picture of us?" She was all smily and shy when she said this. _Who the heck is this girl on front of me? _Zach was right behind her and also smiling. I had to avoid taking the picture.

"Actually, I'm really late for a movie date. I'm really sorry." I said, with a face to match the phrase-hurried and anxious. I saw both their faces drop. Zach chimed in,

"Just one really quickly? It would mean a lot." He locked eyes with me and actually winked. I did a fast glance at the theater, to seem more convincing. Zach knew I just came out of there, but we were supposed to act like we didn't know each other.

"I am so sorry. But this date means a lot to my boyfriend and he will kill me if I am any later." I started to slowly walk in that direction, then started to pick up my pace. "I'm sure someone else will take one. There are lots of people around!" I called over my shoulder.

I was grabbing a straw for my drink when a girl named Jenna Brocker was standing not a foot away from my. I could tell she was tagged out, if she wasn't she wouldn't be standing next to me. Shoot. I knew it was too late. I let her get too close, but honestly I didn't even notice her. She reached over me to grab a mustard packet and I knew I was screwed.

"Sorry." Jenna muttered . Then she walked away with her hot dog. I looked at my thigh and saw the green sticker. Macey. great. I was one and one. Three stickers still, which was not bad for playing for about two hours. From what I saw, over two-thirds of the class had been tagged out. Which meant the game would be over pretty soon. People were getting impatient, I could tell. Taking more chances, not playing it as safe.

"Attention," I heard Mr. Solomon through my comms unit. "There are only three remaining students tagged in. You know who you are. Be careful." Wow, final three. Not bad. I wondered who were the other two. Not Bex, or Liz. Eva Alverez was tagged out and so was Emily Sampson, Kim Lee, and that girl Jenna Brocker. Across the way I saw Tina Walters. She was walking away from two girls. She hurried and avoided everybody on her way to the chinese food place. That means she was still in. How the heck was _Tina_ still in? I mean not to be a jerk, but really? Okay so it was Tina, Me, and one other. I saw Zach again, but he was too far away to do any damage. I watched Tina walk into the chinese place and not five minutes later, walk right back out and quickly to base. I then saw good old Zach come out of the restaurant right after her. Cool. Just me and someone else. I had two stickers left.

"Magazine?" A girl asked me. She held a _seventeen magazine _out towards me. Clearly she didn't want to actually give me the magazine.

"No, but thank you." I said, and walked away. I noticed the orange sticker on my back. Dang it! That girl had not even flinched when the other person had come up behind me, who I didn't hear at all. She had done it right, and I gave her points for that. One sticker left. I had to make it last just a little longer.

When I was walking in the middle of the square-so I wouldn't get cornered-I saw a boy looking at me. I shook him off. I was reading a book, well not really, but acting like I was. The boy came and stood near me. I briefly glanced at him, then looked back to the book. I noticed he wouldn't stop looking at me, and wanted to talk to me. So I, being the nice person that I was, looked at him and smiled.

"Hey." he said, cooly.

"Hi." I responded. I realized he was actually quite cute. He had messy dark blonde hair hat was covered partly with a beanie. He was wearing a dark leather jacket and navy skinny jeans. And I must admit, his smile was pretty heart melting.

"What'cha reading'?" He asked my, addressing my book. I didn't even really know what I was supposed to be reading, I didn't even look.

"'13 reasons why'. I just picked it up from the book store. It's pretty good, but sad too." I answered. Wow, that was a lot of information that I did not even need to say at all. He nodded.

"Oh yah, my sister read that. She liked it too." I looked back at the book. "I'm Tyler, by the way." He said, reaching out to shake my hand.

"April. Nice to meet you." I reached my glove covered hand to shake his. But before I could take my hand back, Tyler pulled me into him. And before I knew what was happening, my lips were smashed into his. _WTH IS GOING ON? _I screamed inside my head. He put his cold hands on either side of my face, and didn't want me to pull away. But I admit, I didn't try as hard as I could have. Crap, I was kissing him back, why was I doing that? No, stop. Why couldn't I stop? In the middle of the surprise kiss, I felt a light tap on my back and a whisper in my ear.

"Remember, you do have a boyfriend, Cameron." Macey whispered to me right before she stuck a sticker on me back. I pulled away and looked, shocked faced, at Tyler, who nodded at Macey. He smiled at me and said,

"It was a pleasure meeting you, April. But I have to go." And he walked away. I lost. I lost because this random boy kissed me. Are. You. Freakin'. Kidding. Me. I heard Mr. Solomon again through my comms.

"Congrats to the winner, Courtney Bauer. You may all come to home base now. We will tally up the scores and determine the winning team leader." What? Seriously, Courtney? I slowly made my way back to home base. There had to be something against what Macey did. Something, anything for that matter. When I got back, I saw Zach eyeing me. But that was not what I was worried about.

"Mr. Solomon," I asked, "Is it illegal to use people outside of the Gallagher Academy?" I glanced at Macey, who was quite content with herself.

"Not in this game. In some cases yes, but not today." After he tallied up the sudents, he announced the winner between the team leaders. "The winning team captain it…Macey McHenry. Congratulations. Now we will return to the mansion and you will return to your normal schedule.

We all drove back in the van and went to lunch. Turns out Bex had purposefully gone to Zach's team. Why was I not surprised. We all talked about the game, and I made Macey tell me how she had convinced 'Tyler' to make out with so they could record it. He said yes, and she tagged me out to her team. I was so close. Well, there's always next time, and spies don't stop after round one. Trust me.


	15. Making It Up To Him

**Hey:) SO the next chapter is up soooon! YAY! I'm sorry it's kinda short but I am trying to update quickly because I know suspense sometimes drives me bonkers. And as you can see I changed the rating to T. I think that was a smart choice. Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks for reading guys! Love y'all! **

"We need to talk about this." I said to Zach. "You have been looking at me weird ever since the game. Come on." We were in one of our secret spots and we had already eaten dinner, so I had all night to bug him about this.

"It's nothing, Cam." He responded, his face planted on his feet.

"Shut up, you liar. If it was the kiss, Zach really it was nothing." I tried to give a convincing face, but I don't think it was being bought very well. "Zach…Zach!" I made him look at me, "it was just something Macey did for the game, I'm not cheating on you or anything." Ooohhh. Maybe I should not have brought that up.

"Woah…I wasn't accusing you of cheating, Cammie." Now he just looked worried. Shoot.

"No, I know…but I just didn't…um…want you to think that I was." He just looked back at his shoes, but he didn't look any more normal. "Please just talk to me about this. I want you to look at me normally again. Please?"

"Fine. Yes, Cammie, it did and still does bother me." It was out in the open now, and very awkward. "But I get it was for the game and all, that wasn't really the problem. It was that you totally made out with him." He mustered this weird noise that I guessed was supposed to be a chuckle. He was trying to lighten the mood, but then was not the time. And when I thought about it, if I had been in Zach's position, I would have shunned him for ages. Hell, I would have screamed my butt off at him. But he was just talking to me about it. He didn't go off at all. And when I replayed the scene in my head, I had kinda made out with the guy. I mean, I didn't try to pull away really, and it was almost a minute. I just felt awful at that point.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know what was going on, it surprised me. And thank you for not going off on me, and just talking to me about it." I looked at him with sincerity in my expression. "I really am sorry, Zach." He looked up at me with a variety of meanings in his face. Forgiveness, understanding, and even some sadness. He still looked somewhat upset.

"Thank you. But the question is, can you make it up to me?" He nudged my foot with his own. We both laughed. I scooted over from where I had been sitting to be next to him.

"All I can do is try." I exclaimed. Zach leaned over me, so our foreheads were touching. We just stayed there for a minute or two, and then caved. He hooked one hand around my waist and the other was placed behind my neck, bringing every part of me closer to him. I moved my hands against his rock hard stomach. This apparently was not enough to make it up to Zach yet. Slowly, we both leaned back so Zach was on top of me on the cold stone floor, but was using his hands to keep him up. I moved my hands to his neck, and tangled my fingers in his brown hair. While never breaking our locked lips, we both in unison rolled over so that I was then on top of Zach. I felt his hands on my back under my tank top. I took the opportunity to slide Zach's shirt off. He groaned and I just rolled my eyes at him. He pulled me even tighter into his chest and kissed up and down my neck. He slipped my tank top over my head and went back to my lips. We rolled over once more so that I was under Zach again. He had one hand placed on my stomach and the other holding his weight. Just as he was moving to his belt, we froze right where we were.

Just outside, we heard the voices of you know who.

"Guys, do you really think it's a _good idea_ to interrupt them in god knows what there doing right now." Macey said cooly.

"Well, it's a really good movie." Liz answered. Seriously? They are interrupting _this _for a freakin' _movie! _

"Liz_, _think about it, I don't even know if I want to find them." I rolled my eyes at Bex's comment. Well this was freshly awkward. I raised my eyebrows at the boy on top of me and he slowly lifted himself off, not looking super happy while doing so. I retrieved my shirt from the floor, but before I could put it on Zach had me in his arms again. He pressed my back up against the solid stone. We just stared at each other for a second while I positioned my hands on his bare shoulders. Zach went in for the kill and caught my lips. I tried to pull away to say something, but Zach caught me again. "One more minute." He muttered into me, never unlocking our lips. I responded my wrapping my arms around his neck and tilting my heard farther to the side. After more then one minute of this, we separated from complete lack of breath.

"We should go." I whispered as our foreheads were pressed together. Zach moaned, but released me from the wall. I slipped my tank top on as he did with his shirt. Sneaking out was a little bit harder since we knew that the girls were looking for me, but we managed. When it was time to go to our separate rooms, Zach kissed my cheek and said,

"Goodnight, Gallagher Girl."

"Goodnight, Zach." I said in return. We smiled and he let go of my hand. _Oh, my god. Please tell me I can do that more._ I thought while I was walking back. And I knew I was going to have to tell the girls everything, which meant I could just think about it more.


	16. Movies and Smoke

**Hi! So sorry for the late update. My computer...uggg. Anyway here ya go. It's kinda short I know. Sorry. BUT PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 3 you!**

After my reunion with Zach, things were pretty much back to normal. I mean, he was still a little jumpy, and I think I had freaked him out with bringing up cheating, but other than that, we were all good. I had not asked the girls for help on that one, it needed to be from me. And I think it worked out pretty well.

"Pass the gravy." Said Bex. I handed her the bowl and went back to devouring my own mashed potatoes.

"Pig." Zach exclaimed, pointing to me.

"Shut up." I added acknowledging the fact he was reaching for his fourth serving of rice. "So we have today off."

"Why?" Everybody asked.

"Mom said something about gasses in the science lab and they need to go through the AC. So we get today off."

"Awesome. What should we do?" Liz asked us.

"We should all go see a movie." Macey suggested.

"I doubt we are able to leave the school grounds." Liz mentioned with a concerned face.

"Since when has that stopped us." Bex said with a smile that would scare anybody. Just as I was about to say something. There was a loud bang of the door. And I heard Liz scream.

"Jonas!" She and Bex both bolted from their bench sets and ran into the arms of there favorite boys in the world. Everyone was staring, but the didn't care. Particularly Bex didn't care, she smashed he face into Grant.

"Bex!" I hissed after a few minutes. "Get a room!" I heard somebody yell from across the room. It didn't have ugh affect, but we finally got them to stop spit-swapping for now. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked Jonas, Nick, and Grant.

"We came to finish the school year up with you guys. They needed more guys here for Zachy. He's all by himself poor guy." Grant said with a totally fake sad expression.

"And I was fine that way." Zach responded, rolling his eyes.

"We aren't the only ones. There are about five others. Random guys." Noah said.

"So are we still up for that movie?" Macey asked, changing the subject. I smiled.

Next thing we knew, we had somehow managed to sneak eight of us out through a secret passage way I haven't used in forever into town. We all laughed when we got out because of how gross and dirty we were then. I led us into the theater and we all took our seats. There was a reason we picked the back. After watching 21 Jump Street, we all decided to get some ice cream. Typical, I know, but it sounded good to all of us.

As we walked around to square, I realized that I had promised a long time ago not to do this anymore. And I had kept the promise for a while. But my brain was not focusing on the subject enough to do anything about it.

Jonas picked a flower and put it behind Liz's ear. She giggled and kissed him. It was adorable, watching them. It was more innocent than Bex and Grant, or even Macey and Noah, who can be now be called a couple. Probably because Lizzie pretty much will never have to do with anything dirty. She's more of those movie romances like in the Notebook. We were at a park, and I was swinging. I felt a rush as Zach pushed me from behind. He shoved me again and again until I was afraid of flying off.

"Stop it!" I tried to say through laughing so hard it hurt. So he slowed the swing down and wrapped his arms around it. "I meant stop pushing me so hard, not stop the swing." I said in a spoiled, bratty voice.

"Fine, Jeez." He thought I was being serious.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." I quickly added. He sighed with relief and pulled me off the swing.

"Hey," Jonas said, "do you smell smoke?" I sniffed the air and yes, I totally did.

All of a sudden, there were sirens blasting louder then I had ever heard. It sounded super close, and part of me started to panic. It all hit us at the same time where we knew it was coming from. Without even exchanging glances, everyone started off into a sprint. I ran so that I literally was not breathing. The smoke smell was so strong though I had had to slow down to cough. It was getting harder to see, which meant we are really close. When we arrived back at the mansion, I almost instantly burst into tears. One part of the side was completely gone, like a bomb when off, which was a possibility. It was hard to get through the sea of students, but I pushed my way up to the front. Every girl was coughing her guts out an trying to get far enough away from the building. I was doing to opposite.

"Mom?!" I called out, trying to see over all the heads, "mom!?"

"Cammie, wait!" Zach tried to catch up to me but I just kept going. I called her name over and over but never got anything. I couldn't find anyone who would know where she was. Zach was still trying to catch me, and finally he caught my hand. "Cammie, stop! Hold on." He stopped to cough. There were fire engines parked all over the streets and ambulances waiting for injuries. There was not much actual flame left, but they were still trying to get it all out. Fire fighters in tin foil-looking suits were running through the crown and into the academy. What happened? Did it just…blow up? And more importantly, where the hell was my mom? Zach still had my hand and was moving with me against the traffic. But something made him stop all of a sudden.

"Zach, come on. We need to keep moving." I pulled him, but he didn't move a muscle.

"Cam. Um….look where the hole in the building is."

"Wha…" I murmured, staring at him blankly, but then I understood. I slowly turned my head of I was looking directly at the blown up part of the Gallagher Academy. And I froze. I stopped breathing completely. I think Zach squeezed my hand, but I didn't respond. I don't even think I was thinking at all. I heard my friends calling my name in the background, but it was only an echo. Girls left and right ran into me and bumped my sides, but I didn't move a step. I just stared at my school. And stared directly at my mom's office. Where the explosion was where my mom's office was. Which meant…..crap. No, no, no, no, no. Hell no. I went from no air in my lungs to hyperventilating in a second. I started turning in all directions. I couldn't decide where I wanted to go.

"Mr. Solomon!" I called, he was on a stretcher, but I chased after him. "Where the heck is my mom?" I asked. Mr. Solomon just looked deeply into my eyes, and then quickly glanced at Zach who looked at the ground. "No….no she can't…" I started to mutter things that were not even words. I put my hands o the back of my head and just fell to the ground. I just sat there muttering. I could't even cry because everything was so fuzzy, I didn't know what was real or not. I saw my friends come and stand around me. Liz started balling and Bex and Macey even had tears coming down their faces. They knew to let me sit there for a little. I couldn't hear what they were saying, and I didn't know if it was because of the sirens or the cotton balls that someone put in my ears.

I lay back so I was laying in the street in front of the mansion. I still was not crying, or talking. I just lay there and stared blankly at the sky. I heard vague conversation about how they found her body, and I lost all hearing after that. I was in shock. After about 20 minutes of a haze that I can't even really remember in that street, I bolted up into a sitting position. Everyone was staring at me. That was when the the tears started to flow and stream down my cheeks. I was screaming the word 'no' at the top of my lungs. I jumped up and just ran. I ran balling my eyes out. I just ran. People were following and running after me, so I ran faster. People were screaming my name, so I ran faster. I just kept running. But I didn't know where I was going.


End file.
